Rooftop
by EtchedInLegend
Summary: How they keep running into eachother on the roof is anyone’s guess. [Kurocina, Sm4sh Era]
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't very often that Lucina found herself on the roof. Really, this was only her second time up here, the first time being the mandatory tour around the mansion that all newcomers were subjected to. The blue-haired swordswoman hadn't needed to come up here anytime after the tour, as she hadn't really seen a point to it. Besides now, of course.

Lucina sighed, laying back from where she had been sitting at the edge of the roof. Today had been awful, hadn't it? She allowed a wry chuckle to spill from her lips. She had gotten destroyed in almost every match she participated in today, and worst of all was the fact that Chrom was visiting for the week. She had messed up with her father watching, and couldn't stand to go back to her room where Robin would be. She had let her down too. And it was too late for anywhere else to be open, so Lucina supposed that the roof was her only option anyways.

She traced the stars with her eyes. Thousands of glittering pinpricks winked back at her, stunning and infinite and breathtaking and everything she was not. "Bet this never happened to you," Lucina mumbled.

"Hey!" Someone growled from behind her, sharply snapping Lucina out of her daze. "That's my spot." Lucina jumped and swiftly whirled around. Crimson eyes glared back at her, their owner crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot impatiently.

"S-Sorry!" Lucina hastily apologized, scooching over. "I didn't know that this was, uh-"

The angel huffed and raised an eyebrow. "That's not exactly what I meant."

Lucina flushed, feeling an embarrassed heat rise to her face. "I can leave if you want," She timidly offered.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes, "Don't bother," He stated shortly, sitting down next to her. Lucina nervously twiddled her fingers as a thick silence came between them.

"So," Dark Pit started, surprising her. "Why are you up here?"

Lucina flinched at his rather harsh tone, but gave him a reply, "Well, I didn't really do very well today-"

"Damn right you didn't," Dark Pit snickered.

Lucina shot him a glare. "If you're just going to be mean, then I'm not going to talk."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Okay, fine." He leaned back slightly, focusing his hypnotizing crimson gaze back on her. "Continue."

"Well I just-," Lucina sighed, "I don't know! I feel like I let everyone down, and my family is visiting today, and-," Lucina felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes, and she violently swiped them away.

Suddenly Lucina felt a warm hand on her arm. "Woah. Chill out." Dark Pit commanded. She shot him a confused glance, and he hastily redacted his hand. That was odd; the angel was never known for being very touchy. "Your matches were totally rigged," He assured her.

Lucina raised an eyebrow, "Rigged? All smash battles are completely fair. Master Hand would know if anyone was cheating…"

Dark Pit scoffed and crossed his arms. "Not that kind of rigged, genius. I mean your opponents." He leaned back and flapped his wings for emphasis. "I was watching today. They pitted you against a lot of projectile fighters." He glanced at her, "Who was your worst fight today, Link?"

Lucina nodded, tight-lipped. She recalled how the hylian hero had mopped the floor with her. She could hardly get in close with all of his arrows.

"Not only is Link a veteran from the very first tournament," The angel stated scathingly, "But he spammed his arrows the whole match." He smirked, and added snarkily, "And trust me, I know about arrow spam."

Lucina let out a light laugh. Dark Pit was more funny than she had expected - in a sarcastic, critical sort of way. She was feeling a bit better, too; it turned out that the angel's blunt way of "comforting" others was exactly what she needed.

"Thanks," Lucina graciously smiled at Dark Pit, "I really needed that."

The angel blinked at her, a slight bit of surprise in his crimson eyes. His face eventually morphed into a grin, "No problem. After all, us clones have to stick together, right?"

Before Lucina could reply, she caught someone shouting from below. "Lucina!" Someone called out, joined by a similar, yet more masculine voice. "Lucina?"

Dark Pit flicked his wings lightly, "You should go back down. I'm sure they're pretty concerned about you."

Lucina nodded, and made her way towards the stairway. However, before she opened the door, she turned around. "You should come down too," She offered. "It's pretty cold."

Dark Pit shook his head. "I'll be fine," He stated, a teasing smirk painting his face. "You should leave now before the Robins have a collective heart attack."

Lucina hesitated, but smiled back at him. "Okay," She agreed softly. "And… thank you. Again."

As she made her way down the stairs, she thought idly to herself, Maybe I should go up to the roof more often.

 **Note: Okay, so this is my first time writing Kurocina. Heck, this is my first time writing any sort of smash fic, so I would very much appreciate any sort of criticism! I've never played Fire Emblem, but I am heavily invested in Kid Icarus, so expect Lucina to be less in-character than Dark Pit is. Anyways, that's all I've got, let me know if you want me to write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't too long after - maybe a couple weeks - that Lucina had ventured up to the rooftop yet again. The swordswoman sported a fitting red-and-green cloak, which was thicker than her normal one due to the weather.

Lucina grinned as she bounced up the stairs. The infectious energy of the upcoming holidays had bolstered her spirit, to a probably unhealthy degree of happiness. With a chain of Christmas lights wound around her hand, Lucina flung open the door, ready to start stringing the lights around the area when she noticed a figure sitting on the edge of the roof. The silhouette of wings was a dead giveaway, and Lucina slunk closer, her curiosity piqued.

"What are you doing up here?" Lucina queried, stepping up beside the angel. She would've sat down at his side, but with the snow coating the ground that probably wasn't the best idea. Dark Pit blinked and turned in her direction.

"Lucina?" He stated as a sort of half-question. His voice was slightly surprised, but it was quite hard to actually startle him much.

"Yeah," Lucina nodded, kicking away a bit of the snow in front of her. "So? Why are you up here in the freezing cold?"

Dark Pit shifted a bit, "First of all, it's not that cold," He muttered, more for his own pride than anything else. "And secondly, my mom was trying to get me into the 'holiday festivities'… or something."

Lucina arched an eyebrow. "Mom?" She wasn't aware that Dark Pit had any relatives at the mansion.

"I-I meant Palutena! N-not my mom," Dark Pit stammered, flustered. "She's annoying! I don't like her at all."

"Sure, okay," Lucina stated wryly, an amused smile tugging at her lips. "Still though, the mansion's huge! You could be inside and not run into her."

"Not when she has the magical powers of omnipotence."

"True," Lucina hummed thoughtfully, rocking back on her heels. "What did these, uh, 'holiday festivities' entail anyways?"

The angel groaned, hiding his head in his hands. Although his voice was muffled, Lucina could make out, "Reindeer antlers, ugly Christmas sweaters, jingle-bells, the works." Dark Pit lifted his head, staring Lucina straight in the eyes. "It looks awful on Pit-stain, can you imagine how it'd look on me?"

Lucina stifled a grin, both at the mental image of the edgy angel in a tacky Christmas outfit and the rather… interesting name he had gifted his counterpart. "Yeah," She snickered. "Sounds awful."

"He's way too into the Christmas spirit," Dark Pit groaned, shaking his head in mock-disappointment. "I can't believe he actually agreed to wear that."

"Well it's his first time celebrating Christmas, right?" Lucina pointed out, "Makes sense that he'd be into it."

"Nah. He's been in Smash before, and seeing how all-out everyone is going, this can't be his first time."

"Well, it's still probably one of the only times he gets to celebrate it," Lucina shrugged.

"Yeah. At least it's better than the holidays back home," Dark Pit snorted.

"Why? What kind of holidays did you-"

The dark angel glanced up at her, "It's Ancient Greece. You do the math." Upon Lucina's confused look, he elaborated. "They're a bunch of savages. Mostly, holidays involve gladiator fights or sacrifices to the gods - or both, I suppose."

"Ah," Lucina nodded, half-awkwardly, "That sounds like, uh, something…"

Dark Pit nodded, "Yeah. At least this holiday seems a bit more relaxed."

"You sure you don't want to come down?" Lucina persisted, noticing that he was shivering yet again. That couldn't be good for him!

Dark Pit grinned up at her, and rose to his feet. "Might as well see how crazy all the decorations are," He shrugged, attempting to be casual. However, Lucina beamed brightly, and took his hand in her own gloved one, starting to pull him towards the door.. "Wh-," Dark Pit started, but Lucina cut him off.

"Come on! Robin made hot chocolate!"

Dark Pit huffed, not letting go of her hand but planting his feet firmly on the ground. "Aren't you supposed to be putting the lights up?"

Lucina smiled, "We can do that later! C'mon!" This time the dark angel didn't protest, and let her drag him down the stairs. If Lucina had looked back, she might've noticed that he was smiling.

 **Happy almost-holidays, and thank you all for the kind reviews! I will try and update this more - but no garuntees. I hope you have a lovely day!**


End file.
